


JOHNNY — JOHNMARK OS #2

by boomhinata



Series: neighbo(yfriend)ur [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomhinata/pseuds/boomhinata
Summary: "Johnny, así se llama mi estúpido novio y vecino."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: neighbo(yfriend)ur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631044
Kudos: 22





	JOHNNY — JOHNMARK OS #2

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> ➸ Continuación de mi OS "Neighbour", no es necesario que lo lean para entender este, pero por si gustan.  
> ➸ Fluff.  
> ➸ Lemon/smut; breath play.

Ha pasado un año desde que John y Mark salen como pareja oficial, aunque ya hasta parece que viven juntos.

El rubio puede decir que sabe un noventa y nueve porciento de John Seo, sus fetiches, manías y fobias.

Sabe que al mayor le gusta tanto ser complacido como mimado, le gusta que sea cariñoso con él y que le robe besos. Le gusta mantenerse abrazado a él cual garrapata y para qué mentir, Mark estaba más que bien con eso. A Johnny le gusta llegar del trabajo y que esté Mark allí esperándole, para quitarle la corbata con paciencia para luego llamarle a comer. Y siempre, antes de irse a la universidad por las tardes, le dejaba algunos bombones sobre la mesa de luz en la habitación, porque sabia que esos eran sus favoritos.

Durante todo éste tiempo, el mayor se ha memorizado casi todas las manías y pequeñas cosas de su rubio. Como cuando iban caminando por la calle tomados de la mano y una chica le miraba de más, el menor estrujaba su mano como si fuera un simple trapo. O cuando dormían, a Mark le gustaba que Johnny lo abrace, no importa si no era cucharita, sólo importaba el abrazo. Cuando discutían, ya sea por pequeñas cosas, Mark le hacía la ley del hielo o era muy cortante. Y siempre le cocinaba postres, para después del almuerzo o cena. O hacía el desayuno.

También tenía la manía de provocarlo inconscientemente, lo cual había sido un problema cuando cenaban con mamá Sooyoung o con sus amigos. Verlo comer desde cerezas con crema hasta frutillas con chocolate era lo más sexy que alguien podría llegar a ver.

Digo podrían porque, el único privilegiado de gozar de esa vista es John Seo.

— ¿Qué miras? —preguntó— ¿Quieres? —extendió la paleta de frutilla que estaba comiendo.

— Quiero tantas cosas... —le sonrió pícaro mientras el rostro de Mark tomaba un color rojizo.

— Tonto...

— Por tu culpa, pequeño. —le guiñó un ojo y el rubio miró hacia el televisor.

— Cállate. —siguió lamiendo la paleta a su antojo, haciendo algunos ruidos que, no hacían más que acabar con el poco autocontrol que Johnny tenía.

— Mark... —jadeó— Ya basta...

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo comer en p-

Johnny se paró del otro sofá y fue caminando hasta quedar frente a Mark, que se quejó porque le estaba tapando el televisor y el quería ver qué película estaban pasando.

— No, mira lo que haz hecho. —habló, su mirada comenzaba a oscurecerse.

— ¿Q-Qué hi-oh... —su rostro se puso rojo cual tomate.

— Ahora vas a ser un buen niño y te harás cargo. —la voz ronca de Johnny hizo eco en los oídos de Mark, haciéndole estremecer— Quiero tu ropa desparramada en el sofá.

— Johnny... —murmuró, sintiendo los pantalones comenzar a apretarle.

— Ahora, bebé.

El menor asintió y comenzó a quitarse lentamente prenda por prenda bajo la hambrienta mirada de John Seo.

— Abre grande, mi cielo.

Minutos después, el rubio se encontraba con sus manos alrededor del miembro de su novio, bombeando lentamente lo que no entraba en su boca. Movía su cabeza mientras sentía las manos de Johnny enredarse en su cabello y obligarlo a hacer contacto visual.

— Joder... —el menor había sacado el pene de su boca y sólo movía sus manos, dando pequeñas lamidas y besos en el glande. Tenía la cara sonrojada mientras el castaño le tironeaba ligeramente el cabello.

— ¿T-Te gusta así, John? —volvió al trabajo con su boca.

— Lo haces genial, bebé. —jadeó.

Las pequeñas manos de Mark jugueteaban con sus testículos mientras sentía el glande tocar fondo en su boca. Podría haberse negado, pero mierda, ninguna de esas paletas se comparaba al sabor que tenía la majestuosa polla de John Seo.

Siguió concentrado en lo suyo hasta que su novio volvió a hablarle, encendiéndole aún más.

— Pon tus manos atrás, voy a follarte la boca. —ordenó, su profunda voz solo conseguía excitar más a al rubio.

Mark obedeció con un puchero, sintiendo las manos de Johnny enredarse en su cabellera mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente. Le gustaba cuando el castaño hacía el trabajo, pero más le gustaba complacerlo con sus propias manos.

Dejó que el mayor moviera sus caderas a su antojo a pesar de las arcadas que emitía cuando la polla de su novio avanzaba demasiado y a causa de ello sus ojos lagrimeaban ligeramente.

Johnny estaba más que encantado con esa vista.

— Vamos a la habitación, antes de que termine en tu boca.

**‹°'°›**

Entraron entre besos húmedos a la habitación, Mark con sus piernas enredadas a la cintura de Johnny mientras que éste apretaba su trasero con fuerza.

Lo dejó en la cama mientras él terminaba de deshacerse de aquella molesta remera que aún cubría su cuerpo y se volvió encima de Mark, acomodándose entre sus piernas para luego besarlo con fuerza, pasando sus manos por aquellos deliciosos muslos que el menor poseía.

— A-Aguarda, n-no... —murmuró el menor cuando Johnny se separó, tomando sus piernas y atrayéndolo más a él, levantándole el trasero.

— ¿No qué? —dijo burlonamente.

— N-No hagas e-eso... —jadeó— Johnny e-espera un min-n-nm..mm~

La lengua del mayor se paseó por su entrada un par de veces y luego se introdujo en su agujero, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos del rubio. Mark enterró sus dedos en las sábanas con fuerza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y mordiendo sus labios para acallar un poco su voz, la lengua de Johnny hacía maravillas.

— ¡Ah! —gimió fuertemente cuando dos de los dedos largos de su novio arremetieron contra su entrada.

Johnny subió a besarlo y luego retuvo las manos de Mark sobre su cabeza, porque, amaba escucharlo gemir y más aún si esos gemidos los ocasionaba él.

La espalda del rubio se arqueó con fuerza en el momento en el que Johnny insertó un tercer dedo. Lloriqueó de placer mientras que labios de su novio succionaban con fuerza en su cuello. Quería pedirle que lo follara de una vez, que lo jodiera tan duro que después le doliera caminar, pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta y lo único que de allí salían eran gemidos.

— M-Más... —habló con la voz entrecortada— J-Johnny, p-por favor...

— ¿Qué deseas? —preguntó, su voz cargada de deseo— Usa tus palabras, bebé.

— Te n-necesito a ti... Fóllame como más te guste, j-joder...

Y tan sólo esas palabras bastaron para desatar la bestia dentro de John Seo, que sin previo aviso se introdujo por completo de una sola embestida. Mark soltó un grito mezclado entre dolor y placer, siendo más de lo último mientras que enterraba sus manos en la espalda de su novio.

Sin siquiera esperar, comenzó a mover rápidamente sus caderas y en unos minutos el menor no era más que un lío de gemidos y sollozos.

 _Suerte que mi suegra no está en casa,_ pensó Johnny, porque los gemidos de Mark probablemente se escuchaban hasta la otra cuadra.

— B-Bésame... —jadeó el rubio y él obedeció, bajando para volver a probar aquellos labios sabor a fresa.

El interior del Mark se sentía como el paraíso, uno única y exclusivamente propiedad de John Seo.

Con sus manos separó por completo las piernas del menor, deleitándose con la maravillosa vista de su trasero tomando por completo su miembro. De la boca de Mark sólo salían agudos gemidos y se escurría un pequeño hilo de saliva, tenía los ojos acuosos y lo único que podía decir sin problemas era el nombre de su novio.

 _— Amor ¿Confías en mi?_ —el cuerpo de Mark tembló cuando el castaño dijo esas palabras.

Por un demonio, _claro que confiaba en él._

— Hazlo. —respondió asintiendo, sin cortar el contacto visual.

Tan pronto respondió, pudo sentir una de las manos de Johnny pasearse por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello. Mark espiró hondo mientras que, el castaño, sin dejar de embestirle, envolvía su mano alrededor de su cuello.

Muy pronto, de sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas de puro placer mientras que la presión alrededor de su cuello se intensificaba y las embestidas que el mayor le propinaba se volvían más rápidas.

Tenía sus manos aferradas al brazo que se encontraba en su cuello mientras que sentía el nudo en su interior crecer y la presión volverse aún más fuerte.

— Sólo un poco más. —murmuró Johnny y Mark supo que ambos estaban cerca. El hecho de tener una mano en su cuello impidiendo que respirara tan sólo hacía las cosas más excitantes.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle con más intensidad, su cuerpo se retorció de placer mientras el mayor arremetía sin piedad contra su próstata, estaba literalmente al límite.

La mano de Johnny se cerró con fuerza una vez más sobre el cuello de Mark y con una última embestida, se dejó ir en su interior. Al mismo tiempo, aflojó el agarre cuando su pequeño novio terminó por correrse sobre su abdomen.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró el mayor cuando cayó rendido a su lado. Muy cansado como para hablar, Mark sólo asintió.

Podía sentir su interior húmedo y la esencia de Johnny aún resbalando por sus muslos, su cintura ser rodeada por uno de los fuertes brazos de su novio.

— ¿Vas a bañarme luego? —susurró el rubio.

— Como tú quieras, mi amor. —respondió Johnny abrazándole fuerte.

— Te amo. —dijo y se acomodó, dejándose llevar por el agradable calor que el castaño desprendía, cayendo en el sueño segundos después.

— Te amo muchísimo más. —soltó, a pesar de que el otro ya se había dormido.

**‹°'°›**

Ambos se encontraban compartiendo un tierno beso mientras estaban bajo la regadera de la ducha.

— Qué pequeño eres, Markie~ —dijo el mayor, burlándose de la estatura de su novio.

— Perdone, rascacielos. —bufó Mark, dándole la espalda para dejar caer agua en su cabello.

— No te enojes, así estas bien para mi. —rió, colocándose shampoo en las manos y pasándolo por el cabello del rubio.

— Te gusta burlarte de mi, eso es lo que pasa. —se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Claro que no! Realmente me gusta que seas tamaño compacto, puedo abrazarte, besarte, mimarte y otras cosas que terminan en arte.

— ¿Agacharte? Es necesario para hacer todo lo que dijiste.

— No me molesta porque te amo.

Y eso fue suficiente para plantar una sonrisa en la cara de Mark.

— Te amo más. —se puso de puntitas para darle un beso.

Así, entre besos y risas ambos terminaron de ducharse. Cuando salieron, el mayor vistió con paciencia al rubio porque a éste de repente le había dado un ataque de flojera.

— ¿No deberías ir a ver a tu madre? —asintió— Que luego no te dejará venir a verme...

— Sí, seguro ya ha llegado y va a comenzar a preguntar por m- —su teléfono comenzó a sonar— ¿Ves? —atendió— Hola...

_— Hola, Markie~ Habla mamá Sooyoung~_

— Sé que eres tú, má. —rió.

 _— Oh, sí, lo siento.~_ —se escuchó una carcajada— _¿Johnny tendrá problemas en pasar la noche contigo?_

— ...

_— Es obvio que no... Entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

— Uh, sí, pero ¿Pasó algo algo en el hospital o...? —indagó.

_— O-Oh no... Es sólo que mamá ha encontrado una persona..._

— Hmm...

 _— Y esa persona está muuuy interesada en ella, y saldremos a cenar._ —Mark sonrió al escucharla— _¿No hay problema?_

— Claro que no, ma, espero lo pases genial.

_— Adiós bebé, cuídate. Te quierooo~_

La llamada finalizó y el rubio se volvió a acurrucar contra el pecho de su novio.

— ¿Entonces te quedas? —asintió— Genial, ordenemos pizza.

— Cada vez que paso tiempo contigo, aumento masivamente de peso. —rió Mark.

— No me importa, te verías adorable gordito. Además... No haz subido nada de peso, haces mucho ejercicio.

— ¿Cuando? —comenzó a reirse.

— Cuando saltas encima de mi-

— Ya entendí. —escondió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de su novio.

Minutos después, el mayor tomó el teléfono fijo para llamar a algún restaurante de pizza. Luego también se comería a Mark como una pizza.

Ambos fueron a preparar todo a la cocina para poder cenar tranquilamente. Pusieron servilletas y vasos, también hicieron ensalada porque había mucha hambre y finalmente sacaron la gaseosa de la heladera.

— En serio, me iré rodando de aquí. —rió Mark cuando hubo llegado la pizza y estuvo toda la mesa repleta de comida.

— Tú sólo siéntate y come. Mi plan de engordarte para que dejen de mirarte en la universidad comenzó. —le guiñó un ojo.

— Qué bobo eres. —el rubio rodó los ojos y seguidamente se puso a comer.

Tampoco iba a desperdiciar algo tan rico.

**‹°'°›**

En otras palabras, comió como un cerdo. Sin embargo, se sentía bien, pero por alguna razón parecía que Johnny había quedado con hambre.

Y se le antojaba un chico de diecinueve años llamado Mark.

— Dios mío... ¿Tú no te cansas? —murmuró, sentado en el regazo de su novio.

Mejor dicho, sentado en el _trono del rey*._

— Jamás tengo suficiente de ti. —respondió, metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio.

— No... —y tal como podía esperarse, fue privado de su vista.

Las traviesas manos de Johnny utilizaron una de sus corbatas que estaba colgada en la silla y le ató las manos. Una vez más era sometido a John _fetiches locos_ Seo.

— N-No toques ahí... Ah~ —se estremeció cuando las manos de su novio se metieron en sus pantalones y sus labios besaron su cuello.

— Perfecto. —susurró en su oído mientras le retiraba los pantalones y le toqueteaba con más facilidad.

A todo esto, estaban en una de las sillas del comedor que estaba apoyada contra la mesada.

Mark se retorcía ante cada toque mientras que el mayor se relamía los labios, con cada movimiento el culo del rubio se frotaba contra su erección. Incluso sentía que los pantalones de chándal comenzaban a apretarle.

— J-Johnny... —jadeó, los dedos del castaño paseándose por fuera de su entrada, jugando con él, burlándose.

— ¿Qué sucede, mi cielo? —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja levemente.

— Por favor...

Soltando una pequeña carcajada, metió dos dedos de golpe y el rubio arqueó su espalda soltando un sonoro gemido. Los dientes del mayor se enterraron ligeramente en su cuello y por inercia ladeó más la cabeza, dejándole la zona completamente libre para marcarla como quisiera.

— J-John... —gimió, una mano estimulando su miembro y la otra moviendo dos dedos en su interior— M-Más~

Como su novio lo exigía, obtuvo más; ahora tres dedos salían y entraban con rapidez de su entrada, soltaba agudos gemidos mientras escuchaba leves gruñidos del castaño hacer eco en su oído.

— A-Ah... John... —gimió— Por favor, t-te necesito dentro...

— Voy a joderte, pequeño. —pudo sentir sus mejillas calientes y sólo pudo soltar un leve gemido en respuesta, su interior palpitando por tener a su novio llenándolo.

No tenía ni la más pálida idea de como había hecho el castaño para quitarse los pantalones, pero sabía que ya no los tenía porque la húmeda punta de su miembro rozaba con insistencia su entrada, robándole una cantidad de suspiros y jadeos.

— ¡Ah! —en un sólo movimiento, John Seo estaba completamente dentro y de su garganta salió un gemido agudo mezcla de dolor y placer, pero sin duda más de lo último.

Comenzó empujando lentamente en lo que Mark se acostumbraba, porque tres dedos a veces no alcanzaban. Sus pequeñas manos rogaban por aferrarse a algo, mas sabía que no sería así debido a los amarres que en ellas había. Johnny sostenía sus piernas mientras continuaba con sus movimientos, conteniéndose levemente y pensando en que Mark querría caminar bien al día siguiente.

— Te sientes tan bien... —gruñó, mordiendo el hombro del rubio.

— Uhm... —mordió sus labios.

— ¿Qué sucede, bebé? —preguntó el mayor, aún sabiendo qué ocurría.

— M-Muévete... —gimoteó— Por favor~ —meneó un poco sus caderas.

Eso fue suficiente para John Seo, que separó sus piernas y fue acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras Mark ladeaba la cabeza levemente para darle un beso.

Minutos después, el menor no era más que un lío de gemidos que a veces eran ahogados en la boca del castaño y la otra mayoría música para los oídos de su novio. En ésta posición podía sentir el miembro de Johnny llegar más lejos en su interior y aunque no lo admitiese, le encantaba aquella sensación de ser completamente llenado por el gran miembro del mayor.

Lo único que se escuchaba en aquella sala era el choque de pieles y los agudos gemidos de Mark, que mordía sus labios en un vano intento de acallar aquellos vergonzosos sonidos que su novio le hacía soltar con cada vez que arremetía.

— Mmhn... —gimoteó, sintiendo lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro.

Un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, estaba cerca y lo sabía; Johnny se movía con rapidez en su interior, sin un ritmo definido pero dándole un placer inmenso.

— ¡Ah! —gimió con fuerza cuando en uno de los embates, el mayor encontró su próstata.

Sin medir fuerza, John Seo sólo se dedicó a embestir únicamente ese punto, haciendo que las palabras de Mark sólo se reduzcan a su nombre. Soltaba sollozos y lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos, aún cubiertos. El mayor arremetía con tanta fuerza su próstata que casi llegaba a dolerle.

— J-Johnny... E-Es d...emasiado... P-Por fav-or... N-No... D-etente... —balbuceó— Muy f-fuerte... ¡Ah!

— ¿Demasiado, huh? —cuando iba a responder, las caderas de John se movieron nuevamente y lloriqueó de placer, queriendo tener su orgasmo ya.

Antes de siquiera pedir por ello su amante ya había comenzado a moverse, apretando sus muslos con fuerza mientras los guiaba a ambos al éxtasis.

Tan sólo un par de embestidas más y el menor se encontró pintando parte de su pecho y abdomen con líneas blancas mientras que Johnny lo llenaba con su cálida esencia.

— Puedo jurar que nunca me cansaré de ti. —murmuró el mayor luego de haberse desecho de los amarres y la venda que cubría los ojos de Mark, limpiando la humedad de su cara con sus pulgares. Lo abrazó más hacia él, besándole debajo de la nuca.

— Al menos podrías salirte de mi interior, sabes... —rió tímidamente y ahí fue cuando el castaño se percató de que aún seguía enterrado en él.

— Ups. —salió lentamente y Mark jadeó aún dándole la espalda, dejándole deleitarse con la vista de su esencia escurriendo por aquellos perfectos muslos.

— Te amo. Pero vas a tener que limpiarme. —hizo puchero el menor, agachándose para recoger su ropa.

— También te amo, mi cielo. —le sonrió— Vamos, tenemos que limpiarnos.

— Eres un bobo, Johnny. —le tomó la mano para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.


End file.
